


Control

by asynje



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asynje/pseuds/asynje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in control is taxing. Giving up control is scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandanica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/gifts).



He had fallen – and fallen hard at that - the first time Viggo had offered to massage his back. Viggo's hands had been warm and firm, easing and creating discomfort in equal measures, making Orlando swallow moans that were too telling in their intensity. It had happened quite a few times after that and Orlando dared almost believe that there was more to it than friendly concern and a wish to help.

Almost.

***

He stacked away every instant of hands upon his skin, every sensory memory. He hoarded the small thumb-circles and the heel-of-hand pushes and the palm-strokes. He only took them out at night, hidden treasures sparkling in the dark like later pearls of cum on his belly, breath rushed, cock twitching in his own hand.

***

The party is winding down and he has merely gone outside to get a last smoke before getting round to saying goodbye. Viggo's sitting there – in the dark, on the porch – back and shoulders rigid, screaming pain and loneliness. Orlando wants Viggo so badly it hurts but because he cares as well as wants he merely asks:   
"Are you okay, mate?"

Viggo's shrug is small and so Orlando flops down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Viggo lets himself be led, leaning on Orlando, resting his head on Orlando's shoulder, and Orlando lets his hand wander from Viggo's shoulder down his arm to his hand, savoring the moment, basking in being the strong one.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Viggo's voice is soft and hesitant and Orlando wishes that he could see his eyes. Instead he turns his head and lets his lips caress Viggo's temple lightly. He feels more than hears Viggo's breath catch and that is when he knows that he is not the only one left wanting in the darkness. That there is more to be had.

"Come on," he says and pulls on Viggo's hand and they leave together, silently, heading for Orlando's apartment.

Once inside Orlando turns to press Viggo against the wall, kissing him deeply, letting a hand trail down his side. Viggo is solid – lean body, firm muscles, hard cock – yet soft, yielding to Orlando's tongue and hands, shaping himself to fit. Orlando never thought that it would be like this, but he understands. He understands the need to hand over control to somebody else, to embrace the uncertainty of life, and so he takes the lead, pushing Viggo into the bedroom and down on the bed, whispering in his ear, removing his clothes.

_I want you so badly. I want to make you feel so good. You always take care of me. Now, let me take care of you_

Viggo is sweating and moaning, quivering under Orlando's hand. He wraps his legs around Orlando - _shivers caused by rasp of hair on soft skin_ \- bringing him closer - _jolting leaking slit against cleft_ \- and Orlando hears his own moans - _lust intensified by sound and smell and sight_ \- and move back a bit. To get his bearings as well as a condom and lube.

The sight of Viggo – in his bed – begging him to hurry – to keep touching – to take him – is overwhelming. But he wanted this. He needs this. And so he moves back, seating himself between Viggo's legs, stopping him when he tries to turn over – "No, like this. I want to see you when I make you come" – rolling on the condom, spreading the lube, all the while touching Viggo with his free hand. Letting it run lightly over weeping cock, furry abdomen, sharp hipbones. Drinking in the sight of Viggo moving restlessly, sighing and breathing heavily, face flushed with lust, eyes darkened. He hitches one of Viggo's legs up on his shoulder and lets a coated finger breach the tight opening, turning his face to kiss the knee, keeping his eyes on Viggo, hands roaming, stroking, mouth begging silently.

He adds another finger and then a third, moving them slowly for a little while before taking them out and grabbing Viggo's arse letting his cock caress the sweat-slicked cleft. Entering slowly and languidly, making every second stretch like drops of honey, until he is fully sheathed.  
Viggo's begging turns audible. A litany of need making Orlando wish that he could stay like this – deep inside Viggo's body – deep inside his eyes – forever. But he can't and so he moves, carefully angling his cock, watching Viggo fall apart willingly beneath him.

When Viggo comes, hard and shatteringly, he cries Orlando's name. His trembling body brings Orlando's release, which is silent.

But after Viggo has fallen asleep, Orlando lies awake trying out old words in new settings, getting ready to be brave in the clear cold light of morning, handing over control to somebody else.


End file.
